Better With a Partner
by robinsparkles14
Summary: Six Months of Rumbelle Prompt: Rumbelle Superhero/Villain AU. This just turned into a PWP, hense the M rating. Hope you all like anyway! xoxo loves


**Better With a Partner**

**Rating: Definitely M**

**Prompt: Rumbelle Superhero/Villain AU + Smut**

**A/N: I regret to inform you that this pretty much just became a full on PWP. So, I hope you guys like porn. **

"Did you do it!?" she demanded, running after him. He's racing past her and getting as far away from the building as his legs will carry him.

"Rum!" she shrieks, "Answer me!"

"Yes!" he snarls, looking back at her for only a second, "Just get the fuck away from there for Lord's sake!"

"Why!?" she screams, but her voice is completely drowned out by the earth shattering sound of an explosion behind her. Bits of the building fly toward them and they both dive onto the ground with their arms over their heads. Belle looks behind at the scene. The entire warehouse is ruined by the looks of it, and a fire is still burning. She turns around on her knees and stands up, staring at the demolition for a moment before letting out a maniacal laugh, something that probably shouldn't have turned Rum on as much as it did.

"And _all_ of them were in there?" she asks, her voice sounding completely giddy.

"All six of them," he replies, "But we need to get out of here, Belle. Now."

She nods and points to a bare-destroyed building on the other side of the area. "We can hide in there for...you know...a while. After all, we've won. That calls for some celebrating."

He grins at her wickedly and scoops her into his arms, racing across the area at the speed of light. It's one of the special things about him, being able to move so quickly. Belle doesn't have much special about her besides being so smart and beautiful, but since Rum could do almost anything, they make a pretty incredible team. And now they've gotten rid of the only six people who were ever stopping them from unleashing what they needed into the world. Magic. Those six silly 'heroes' had been determined to protect the magic. So determined that they were willing to attempt stopping Rum all together in a confined space with no worries that Belle may have put a bunch of explosives in the corner of the warehouse. He laughs at the thought.

He races through the building, an apartment complex, by the looks of it, but an abandoned one. After running up eight flights of stairs and down a hallway, he kicks open the door to one of the apartments and runs through it into the bathroom where he drops his innocent little Belle into the bathtub.

She bites her lower lip and blinks her bright blue eyes up at him. "What're you-"

Her sentence is cut short because he slams her against the tiles on the wall and starts kissing her neck aggressively. The action sends all her feelings right in-between her thighs and she moans. "This is wrong," he whispers in her ear before biting down on her soft earlobe.

"Yes," she gasps, arching up to him. Her black stilettos start to slide down the bathtub but he pushes her back up to the wall with the wrists he still has pinned to the tiles. "I shouldn't want this with someone so...evil," she laughs the same way she had after the explosion.

"Yes, you were always the good girl weren't you, Belle?" She swallows hard and nods once before swooping her head down and claiming his mouth with hers. He smiles against her and her tongue darts into his mouth. He presses himself up against her even more and she can feel his hard length against her damp center. And then with her right hand she reaches down and turns on the shower. He chuckles into her mouth and pulls away from her softly saying, "You've ruined my clothes, dearie."

"Have I?" she asks innocently, "Well then. I suppose this won't make matters any worse."

She takes hold of the collar of the shirt underneath his suit jacket, with one hand on each side. Then she pulls the shirt apart, scattering buttons all over the shower floor while she grins at him hugely through her dripping red lipstick.

He stares back at her for a long moment while nodding and saying, "Hmm. Alright, alright," while fingering the V-neck of her leathery black dress. She raises her eyebrows at him and he leans in as if he's going to kiss her but instead he yanks down on her dress, ripping it entirely in half. She squeals and he eyes her hungrily. "Well, this is just perfect," he muses, "No undergarments, I see."

She smiles at him, "I didn't think they'd be necessary," she informs him.

He takes a step closer to her and uses one hand to move the wet hair from her face while using the other to run a finger through the folds of her slick center. She moans in response, throwing her head back against the tile. He slowly move two of his finger inside her, causing her to start panting excessively. He adds another, hard and fast, and she cries out, thrilling him. He's her master. She may think herself a powerful, brave woman, but he'll bring her down on her knees easily. What she feels for him is her weakness, and he will use it to his advantage. He slides his hand inside her slowly this time and she clenches around it, her hips moving up and down.

"Do you know what you're doing, Belle?" he asks.

"Yes..." she chokes out slowly.

"You're fucking yourself on my hand right now, Belle," he says wickedly.

"Yes!" she cries, sliding down the wall. He kneels to keep up with her.

"Would you like to come now, Miss Belle?" he asks. She nods and pants, "Well, you can't. Not until I say so."

She bites down on her lip hard and he can see tears in her eyes. He is torturing her and he knows it. He withdrawals his hand from her slowly, listening to every sound she makes as he does so, feeling her walls grow tighter around him, begging to find release.

"Take me," she says softly, "Take me now, _please."_

His mouth twists into a smile and he undoes his trousers, feeling her soft little fingers slide his boxers down. "Would you really like this?" he asks. He's not being a gentlemen. He's tormenting her, teasing her.

"Yes," she whimpers, "Yes, please."

And he takes her quickly and roughly, leaving her no room to breathe. In this moment, he wants to own her, take her for himself, and that's what he's got. She kisses him hard, and her hands tangle in his hair as he falls backward into the puddles littering the bathtub. The water splashes up around them and he continues pounding into her, hearing her moan and whimper and feeling her grow tighter and tighter around him. He's about ready to come himself, so he lets her lips go, holding the bottom one with his teeth for a moment before saying. "Alright, Belle...now," and he feels her release instantly. She'd been waiting so patiently, and as it turns out, it was completely worth it.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It could have been seconds or hours or years later, but eventually his eyes flutter open and he sees her putting on a white bathrobe next to the bathtub. Her brunette curls and pinned messily to her head and her eyes make contact with his almost right away.

"Come on," she says quickly, "Get the fuck up, we need to get out of here before the feds come. We spent too much time here."

He nods and starts to get up. His back hurts like hell from sleeping in the tub with her sprawled out over him. "Where are we going?" he asks her.

She pulls on one of her heels and jumps up and down while saying, "To be quite honest, I haven't really thought about it yet, and I don't intend to. Right now we just need to focus on getting out of here. So get out of there, get some clothes on, and we're leaving."

He stands up and steps out of the shower. "If you recall, dearie, my clothes were ruined last night."

She points out the door into the bedroom. "There's clothes in the dresser," she says, and he doesn't even bother to ask why the hell there is still anything here, seeing as how the place is clearly abandoned.

After putting on the most acceptable garments in the dresser, Belle runs out of the bathroom saying. "Okay, we're going now, I don't care how indecent you are."

To be fair, _she _was the one still wearing a bathrobe since apparently nothing around here had been up to her standards. Either way, she grabs his hand and pulls him toward the doorway, running out into the hall and rounding the corner. And bumping into a soot-covered, pissed-off-looking hero.

Rum looks from Belle's flabbergasted expression to the burned man in from of them and sums up the entire situation quickly.

"Shit."

**A/N: Okay, so that was weird. I've never done anything like that before. I mean, I've done the smut, but not all the other stuff. However, I think I'm going to have to continue this if I ever have the time. So, leave your thoughts and I'll figure it out. **


End file.
